


Nie myśl, niech twoje ciało samo odpowie

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames ulega impulsowi.</p>
<p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie myśl, niech twoje ciało samo odpowie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don’t think about it, let your body respond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158266) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Nie myśl, niech twoje ciało samo odpowie

— Przecież już raz przeprosiłem — mówi Eames i z rozmachem otwiera drzwi, zrywając z szyi ten idiotyczny krawat.  
— Nie chcę, żebyś przepraszał. — Arthur wchodzi za nim i spokojnie przekręca zamek. — Wolałbym, żebyś choć przez pięć sekund pomyślał, zanim zaczniesz podejmować decyzje, na skutek których wszyscy oberwiemy po dupie.  
— No ale udało się, nie? — kontruje Eames i przepycha się obok Arthura do kuchni. — Wyszliśmy z tego, Mal i Dom są cali i zdrowi…  
— Tylko dlatego, że posprzątałem syf, którego narobiłeś, jak zwykle zresztą — mówi Arthur.  
W samochodzie, podczas jazdy do domu, nie okazywał cienia zdenerwowania. Jego spoczywające na kierownicy ręce były rozluźnione, kiedy tłumaczył Eamesowi, na czym polegał jego błąd, analizował każde jego złe posunięcie. Tutaj jednak, w progu kuchni, wygląda na rozgniewanego. I ma pomięty kołnierzyk.  
— Czy ty zostawisz mnie kiedykolwiek w spokoju, gdy coś spierdolę? — pyta Eames. — Staram się jak mogę, ale nic nie poradzę, że jesteś pieprzonym perfekcjonistą we wszystkim, czego się dotkniesz.  
— Nigdy tak nie twierdziłem — odpowiada Arthur.  
Eames otwiera sok pomarańczowy. Napełnia szklankę i zmusza się do wypicia, chociaż po pierwszym łyku żołądek boleśnie protestuje. Arthur krząta się wokół niego bez słowa, wyjmuje drugą szklankę i podstawia ją pod kran. Eames gapi się na jego pochylony nad zlewem kark.  
— Czego bym nie zrobił, dla ciebie to i tak za mało — mówi. — Chodzę do tej głupiej, pojebanej szkoły. Uczę się wszystkiego, o co poprosisz, a ty wciąż traktujesz mnie jak jakieś nic. Jakbym…  
— Jakbyś był dzieckiem — kończy Arthur. Odstawia szklankę do zlewu i odwraca się, znów wkurzająco spokojny.  
— Wmawiaj to sobie, ile chcesz. Widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz, jak patrzysz na Doma i Mal, to żałosne…  
— Nie masz o mnie najmniejszego pojęcia — przerywa Arthur i próbuje go wyminąć, ale Eames przypiera go z powrotem do zlewu, pragnąc bardziej niż zwykle, żeby Arthur ten jeden jedyny raz po prostu na niego _spojrzał_.  
Arthur wbija wzrok w miejsce gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem.  
— Zobaczysz, będziesz sam przez całe swoje pieprzone życie — mówi Eames wzgardliwie, prawie dotykając ustami ucha Arthura.  
— Zejdź mi z oczu — warczy Arthur i odpycha go jedną ręką.  
Eames cofa się z palcami zaciśniętymi na jego koszuli. Arthur usiłuje się uwolnić, ale Eames trzyma mocno i wtedy… wtedy Arthur go uderza. Eames niczego nie zauważa, nagle jego głowa leci gwałtownie do tyłu, zęby kaleczą wargę. Arthur odrywa się od niego, opuszczając ręce, i w tym momencie — bo właśnie po to trenował, po to były potrzebne te wszystkie godziny ćwiczeń z Arthurem, jego cierpliwego, metodycznego powtarzania „Jeszcze raz, nie myśl, niech twoje ciało samo odpowie” — Eames wyskakuje naprzód, wali czołem o czoło Arthura i grzmoci go jednocześnie pięścią w żołądek, wkładając w ten cios cały ciężar swojego ciała.  
Arthur upada i kuli się w rogu przy szafce kuchennej.  
— Przepraszam — wyrywa się Eamesowi. Jego głos jest niewyraźny, zszokowany.  
Arthur patrzy na niego lekko przymglonym wzrokiem. Jedno oko już zaczyna mu puchnąć i czerwienieć. Eames robi krok do przodu i zaraz cofa się nerwowo. Arthur ostrożnie przykłada do czuba nosa dwa palce, odsuwa je i wpatruje się w spływającą po nich krew. Parska krótkim, niewesołym śmiechem i przez sekundę Eamesowi wydaje się, że za chwilę powie coś, co wszystko naprawi, na przykład „Hej, tylko spokojnie z osobami w podeszłym wieku, dobrze?” albo „Już za sam ten numer będzie dziś pizza z chili i cebulą, rób sobie, co chcesz”, a może nawet „I tak mi za wszystko dziękujesz?”, że powie którąś z tych rzeczy tym dziwnym chrapliwym tonem przybieranym na potrzeby żartów.  
Arthur bardzo długo nie mówi nic, patrzy tylko na podłogę kuchni.  
— Nie wiem, jak mogłem się łudzić, że nauczę cię kiedyś czegokolwiek — odzywa się wreszcie ze zmęczeniem, złością i smutkiem.  
Eames ucieka.


End file.
